


Glory in the flower

by middlemarch



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Flowers, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Sidney's position on pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It made a sort of sense, that he courted her best after they'd married.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Glory in the flower

Every morning, Charlotte woke to a fresh bouquet of flowers in the crystal vase on her nightstand, Sidney propped up on his elbow, looking at her intently. She’d discovered he slept as he bathed, without a stitch; awakening to his gaze was a drowsy pleasure. There had been a fragrant cluster of noisette roses and a nosegay of wood-violets, petticoat peonies, stately irises, intoxicating stock, lilacs, and somehow even a bunch of buttercups, unwilted, from the meadow. Sidney watched her, smiling when she did, shrugging when she asked _Why?_

“I never brought you flowers. I don’t know your favorite. Yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from William Wordsworth.


End file.
